Lethal dose
by Rainbrat
Summary: AU It started when he moved onto my street, shared his secrets and made everything go beautifully wrong SasuHina


Summary: AU As soon as he moved onto my street, I knew something was going to go horribly wrong.

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxsxSxSxsxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxsxSxSxSxsxSxSxSxSxsxSxS

The first time I met Sasuke Uchiha, I didn't understand _what _anybody could possibly see in him.

Though I should clarify that this wasn't the first time I'd _seen _Sasuke. Oh no, I first saw him exactly three days ago.

The first sighting was of three white moving trucks rolls down the hills that connect the posh suburbs to the school district. I was sitting up on the roof of my house, looking over the nicely decorated roofs on either side of the house. I'm not usually allowed to go up here, since I fell once, but fathers usually too distracted to notice.

The moving trucks stopped right in front of the old Mazaki property. It's pretty old now, with paint peeling off the walls and a large patch of burnt grass in on the lawn, which is unusual where I live. The owner died when I was little, from a gas leak. Nobody's lived there since, and Father's always complaining about what a health hazard it is.

A bunch of really macho guys got out, but they were all dressed in matching white uniforms so I assumed they were the movers. A youngish looking boy got out of the passengers seat, his long hair tied up in a ponytail, clad in only black.

An even more sullen looking boy, with his hands shoved into his jean pockets, soon joined him. It was hard to tell from my position on the roof, but he seemed to be arguing with the elder.

Even from way up high on the roof, I still managed to catch the boy's angry words as he surveyed the house in dismay. "Are you kidding me? It's a fucking piece of shit, you asshole. What sort of idiot would fucking build this?" Believe me, that's the censored version of what he said.

He began to argue with the older boy, I would have loved to have continued watching, but I father began to call for me, and there would have been consequences had he caught me up on the roof.

The second time is a little more embarrassing, as some people would label my actions as being a 'peeping tom'. I was walking home with Hanabi as usual, listening to her rather full-on recount of her arts and crafts lesson at the time.

I was too lost in thought about my upcoming birthday party to care, but snapped right back into it when Hanabi tugged on my skirt childishly. "Hinata, I'm going to run ahead. Take care."

She doesn't wait for an answer, tearing down the street at the lighting speed without me. I'm still plodding along slowly, past the Mazaki household.

I freeze, nearly jumping out of my skin as a large scream erupts from the house. When I was little, Hanabi and I would wrap each other up in blankets and tell each other ghosts stories about that house. Say that Mrs. Mazaki's spirit was haunting the house, and that once you went in you'd never come out.

I know now that those were all silly tales, but in truth, that house has always scared me a little. There's another angry sound, but this time it sounds a little deeper, like somebody's yelling.

There's an abandoned milk carton lying by the fence and I stand up on that, peering over the fence. It's the smaller boy again, with his hands still shoved into his jeans pockets, except these ones have rips at the knees. He's wearing a faded Linkin park shirt, rolling his foot around in circles rhythmically. In front of him, a wooden post has been fashioned, with various chunks missing.

He suddenly snaps his foot around; slamming it into the pole with such force that the wood splinters as the boy snaps his foot back up next to his thigh.

He repeats this step, sometimes crying out with fierce concentration as he hits the pole, or sometimes adding another kick or strike in. I manage to find a comfortable position on the fence, and I perch upon it, surveying the boy intensely. It's almost mesmerizing watching him continue to maim the pole.

The concentration is broken by the sound of a creaky door opening, and the boy with a ponytail appears. "Try yelling a little louder Sasuke, I think the people in Australia didn't hear your."

The boy identified as Sasuke reaches for something in his pocket, and there is a dull glint of metal before he chucks it at the elders face. It's too quick for me to cry out, but the elder moves right in time and the blade embeds itself into the back door, the wood consuming a good five inches of metal.

"You dent anything and you pay for it." Sasuke flips the older boy off, massaging his foot wearily.

"I'm not made of money Sasuke"

"Then why the fuck did we move to this shit hole in a fucking posh neighborhood Itachi. I hate this place, it's so fucking-?" That's when Sasuke spots me. His onyx eyes widen for a brief second, then they narrow and he strides forward. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Itachi looks up at Sasuke's anger filled tone and rolls his eyes. I back up a little, trying to look for a way down. Sasuke takes a step to far for my liking and I backed up.

Except there isn't anywhere to go. There's a tearing sound as I fall back, my back slamming against concrete. It hurts like hell, but I'm back up on my feet in an instant, tearing down the street in a mad panic.

This isn't relevant to Sasuke though. But it gets better, I promise! I did actually speak to him. It was early on Saturday morning, while Hanabi was having her private singing lessons in the study.

I was curled up on the window bed, in comfortably dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a black top. Through the window, I could see Sasuke sitting in the driveway, talking rapidly on a mobile phone.

By now, you must think I'm the most antisocial creep on the planet. But that's not how it is, really! I'm not too good around people. But I guess you could say something about Sasuke intrigued me. That must count for something! And he seemed to like Linkin Park. And, I needed an excuse to talk somebody. Anyone! This house is slowly killing me, I swear it.

So I packed all of my Linkin park CD's into a small box and crept slowly down the stairs, so as not to disturb Hanabi or Father. It was just one of those things I didn't think about, even though my legs felt like jelly as I closed the front door and slowly crossed the street way, Sasuke growing larger and larger with each step.

"Yeah, I miss you too babe. Nah, don't sweat it; this place is a shit hole. Huh? Yeah, it's nicer then my old place. No, not really. Apparently some old women gassed herself in my room. Say Sakura hi from me ok? Why can't I? One word: Itachi. Yeah, he's being a fucking tight ass about phone calls. Hey! One sec, it's that girl from yesterday. Yeah, the stalker. That's just how wanted I am. Hold on, this should be quick."

He shuts the phone off, regarding me coolly as I slowly walk up the driveway, my CD's out in front of me as an offering. "What do you want? Sick of staring?"

"I don't make a h-habit of stalking p-people" I can feel my cheeks heating up, and I bow my head apologetically, holding the box out in front of me.

"The fuck is this?"

I go even redder, eyes downcast. I manage to spit out "Welcome" and I shove the box into Sasuke's arms, taking a few steps back. Sasuke looks interested, pulling one of the neatly organized CD's out of the box and holding it up in the light.

"U-Um, I-if y-you d-d-don't like them, I-I c-could g-get y-you s-something e-else" I splutter. "I-I just though I should w-welcome you t-to the neighbor hood."

"So, first you stalk me, and now you shower me with gifts like I'm some sort of celebrity. I guess that works."

"No, I-I wasn't s-stalking you!"

"Sasuke, for fucks sake I told you not to-" The front door opens and the boy identified as Itachi steps out, glaring at Sasuke. He raises an eyebrow when he spots me, striding forward. "Hi, you're…."

"Yes, she's the creep from yesterday. Fifty points to you!" Sasuke says in mock excitement and Itachi glares at him.

"Sasuke, shut up. Ignore my little brother, he hasn't has his medication yet."

"Funny. You should, like, have your own show."

"Are you bent on making my life hell?" Itachi rolls his eyes, turning back to me. "Hi, I'm Itachi. You've had the pleasure of meeting Sasuke already I see. What's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I just brought s-some CD's o-over."

"What CD's did you bring? Oh, Sasuke likes this band, don't you?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, swaying from foot to foot. "They're okay…" He trails off, looking anywhere but Itachi or I.

"Well if he doesn't listen to them I will." Itachi smiles kindly at me, and I nod fiercely. "Y-Yeah, well I b-better get going."

"Hey, why so soon? We just met you. Why don't you and Sasuke get to know each other a bit more, seeing as you live so close."

"No really Itachi, I think I'll do without." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"Is your name Hinata? So, what do you say Hinata? Want to come over?"

I'll spare you the painful details of how I, Hinata Hyuuga got suckered in by a total stranger to spend time with his antisocial little brother. The events that transpired were like a blur. One second Itachi was inviting me over and the next minute I know Sasuke grabs my hand and yanks me up the drive way.

Sasuke opens the front door, slamming it extra loudly and heads over to the stairwell, dragging me along with him.

Sasuke pulls me up the stairs, past the peeling wallpaper and cracks in the ceiling and shoves me into an open door, with a large poster tacked up on the front. He throws himself down onto his bed, kicking a pair of jeans off the bed and flips his cell phone back on.

"Sorry about that, Itachi came out. No, I'm up in my room now. Yeah, you remember that girl I told you about the other day? Yeah, she's here too. I Dunno, she gave me some CD's. Linkin Park. Do I look sociable to you? Yeah, I know you can't see me. Huh? Okay, love you. Yep, bye"

He switches off the phone and stows it away in his pocket, regarding me lazily. I'm still holding the CD box, clutching it preciously to my chest and he waves his hand abruptly, pulling a slightly larger box off the shelf and tossing it carelessly down by my feet. "Just look through there, and if you see any I don't have, put them in."

"O-okay?" I smartly begin to sort through Sasuke's CD collection, lining all of the albums out onto the floor in alphabetical order and looking through them. "The Crazy Frog?" I ask, my tone a little crueler then I meant it to be.

I hand the CD over to Sasuke wordlessly who's gone a little red. "No, it's okay! I d-didn't mean to e-embarrass you. I think my sister likes this band." I don't mention that Hanabi is five years my junior.

He rolls his eyes, dropping the CD down onto his bed. "It isn't mine you douche, it's Naruto's, and he thinks all my stuff is too depressing."

"N-Naruto?"

"My boyfriend." He says it so casually, and glares at me when I start staring at him. "What?"

"No, its nothing." I look down at the floor and begin to put Sasuke's now alphabetically sorted CD's back into their case. "I've just n-never m-met…"

"A fag?"

"No!" I feel my cheeks heat up and I shake my head fiercely. "I didn't m-mean it like that."

"Sure…"

"No, really. I'm not that sort of person…."

Sasuke laughs, rolling his eyes. "Nah, don't sweat it. Kids where I lived were pretty okay with it, but you'd get the occasional old lady bad mouthing us behind our backs."

I make a face. "M-My Grandma's a b-bit l-like that."

"I'm so glad my grand parents copped it ages ago."

"D-Do your parents live with you? Or is it just y-you and Itachi?"

"My mum and dad committed suicide." He says it so casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world. There's a pregnant silence in the room as my eyes widen "You know, they topped themselves." Sasuke points out offhandedly.

"I know, O-Oh god, I'm so s-sorry." Sasuke shrugs, playing with his bedclothes absent-mindedly. "Not your fault. It happened a while ago, I don't remember much."

"I-I'm-"

"Let me guess, sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry, I've left my boyfriend, my best friend and my old school and I'm in some posh neighbor hood with a stalker for a neighbor."

"H-Hey! W-Was y-your old place nice?"

"Fuck no, it was a shit hole. But I still loved it. Sakura lived a floor above me, and Naruto lived a few floors below me."

"S-sorry, but w-who is Sakura?"

"My friend. Sasuke stands abruptly, stepping over me carefully and crossing the room to stand in front of a small bookcase. He selects a crimson photo album and tosses it carelessly to me. "There's a picture of her in here."

I sit cross-legged and flip through the book, mesmerized. It starts off with a picture of a small boy cradling a young baby in his arms, grinning cheerfully into the camera. In a flourish of loopy text, printed in red gel pen it reads: Sasuke Uchiha's life.

The next pictures are all bizarre snap shots of Sasuke's life, most of them containing two other children, and blonde and a rosette haired girl. Pictures of them in swim suits, playing at the park, and pictures of the blonde haired boy shoveling what look like ramen into his mouth. There's another cute one of the three children with a crap load of make up on, all wearing black, and their fringes covering their eyes. Somebody's messily scrawled 'Normal day for Sasuke' next to picture in orange.

"Oh, y-you like scrap booking? The d-design is very pretty"

"What? Fuck no, Sakura organized the design; she's pink haired one. Her boyfriend and his friends are real arty guys." He makes a face as mentions the rosette haired girl's boyfriend.

"Y-You don't like her boyfriend?"

"Who, Sakura's? No, not much. Don't know what she sees in him. He's Itachi's friend, a real jackass sometimes. Sakura _adores _him. She'll seriously mess up any poor bastard who bad mouths him."

"Is there a picture of him in here?" I ask noncommittally and Sasuke rolls over onto his back, inspecting me lazily. "Probably, but who cares about him? I though it was me you were stalking."

I blush profusely, turning my attention to the beautiful designs etched into Sasuke's photo album. "I'm n-not a s-stalker, sorry to disappoint."

"Do you always stutter, or I'm I just scary?" Sasuke looks moodily down at me and I shake my head.

"N-No, I-I've always had a-a s-stutter. S-Sorry."

He sighed, aggravated. "Is 'Sorry' all you can say?"

"S-Sorry- ah, I mean o-okay."

There's another pause in conversation, and I briefly wonder how Ino and the other girls at school would react, knowing I was sitting in a guys bedroom. I've never had many friends, let alone guy friends. Especially somebody as interesting as Sasuke.

Looking at him properly, he's actually kind of cute. Not that I'm in to him. I'm too interested in dating right now. Not like Ino, whose life revolves around boys. Though she and I aren't exactly friend. She's one of the girls I'd consider inviting to my birthday party because I have nobody else, but that's a story for another time.

There's a loud bang of somebody trudging up the stair and the door opens. Sasuke scrambles off the bed, shoving the phone deeper into his pocket and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha." I bow, fiddeling with my collar nervously. "I just noticed it's lunch time, I should be getting back-"

Itachi waved my statement away, smiling down at both of us. "Actually, I just made lunch. Would you like to stay over?"

"Uh, w-well" Sasuke makes a throat slitting motion with his hand, glaring at me and silently willing me to go, but on the other hand, Itachi is smiling down at me. It's a bit intimidating, the way he just stares at you. He's so friendly, it was beginning to scare me.

Ah, fuck it.

"Sure." I reply weakly, fully aware of Sasuke glaring daggers into the back of my head. "L-lunch sounds great."


End file.
